Swiping Fire
by Repenned
Summary: Sierra has always been there for Sam, she's practically his older sister. But what are these strange flashbacks? They definately aren't hers... And why are her eyes the same color as the Autobots' optics?
1. Chapter 1

"Sierra!"

I was in a relaxing swim in my backyard when I heard the gate to the yard close. There was a sound of running feet that caused me to glance up and see no one other than my neighbor and self-proclaimed younger brother, Sam Whitwicky. We were practically opposites but we got along fine. I was almost 22 while Sam was 17; Sam lived in a modest 2 storey home near the edge of my family's property. My family's house was practically a mansion with 1 or 2 acres of grass between our houses. There were a bunch of empty buildings scattered at the back of the property that my parents had transferred int my ownership, meaning that they were all mine and no one else was allowed to enter them.

Sam wasn't much of an athlete, or much of anything really. I was the athlete, the artist and singer; Sam couldn't do any of those for his life. Especially singing. He was definately vocally challenged. I swam, played tennis, and volleyball. I had the highest possible levels in kickboxing, self-defense, karate, and pretty much all the hand-to-hand combat styles. Archery and Gun Use came to me naturally and I had earned the nickname Phoenix - sharp eyesight of a bird and flaming attitude of a Phoenix. May I add that recently I had taken up using katanas? Of course. I was a kick-ass tech designer as I had managed to give my Bugatti Veyron Super Sport car artificial intelligence.

I had a job, part-time modelling at the agency in the city so that I had a constant supply of cash in case I wanted to purchase anything. Once again, Sam often came to me for extra cash- dates, repairs, gift-buying- I swear I knew what adults felt like when kids as them for money.

Then there were the looks. He was an average looking guy- lanky with brown eyes, dark brown hair and pale skin. (I wonder how he managed to score a girl like Mikaela Banes). On the other hand, I was toned, tan and tall with platinum blonde hair shot through with electric blue streaks. My eyes were the most curious feature about me- they were a startling electric blue, matching my streaks. I had never met anyone else with the same eye color as me...

Normally, Sam greeted me with a large smile and grin but he simply looked extremely worried today.

"Hey, Sam! What's wrong?"

"My car's running funny! Can you come check it out?"

"Isn't Mikaela a mechanic?"

"Well, she and I have a date and I was going to pick her up but my car won't start!"

"Ya, gimme a sec. I'll come have a look at your car."

I hauled myself out of the clear water and onto the cement. Sam handed me my towel so that I could dry off. I ran into my room, quickly changing into short camo shorts with a black sports bra-showing off my toned legs and flat stomach. My dog tags shone around my neck, in sharp contrast to my tan skin. Knowing he couldn't wait any longer, I ran out of my house, almost knocking Sam flat in my hurry.

"So," I helped him to his feet. "Where's your car?"

"On my driveway. Come on! I don't want to be late!"

"Alright! Alright, Sam! I've got legs- I can walk! I'm not a mermaid!"

"But you spend enough time in the water to be one."

"Hey! Say that one more time and I won't fix your car!"

Stumbling onto Sam's driveway, I smiled. His car sat on the driveway. Originally, he had purchased a 1976 Chevrolet Camaro but it seemed like he had traded it in while I had been away on vacation. Now a 2009 Chevrolet Camaro sat in its spot. I whistled softly.

"That is one damn hot car, Sam." He grinned at me.

"He's called Bumblebee."

* * *

All the Autobots were concerned when Sam contacted them at the base, telling them Bumblebee kept complaining of pains in his undercarriage that were keeping him from transforming properly. Asking Mikaela to fix Bumblebee was out of the question as she would feel too awkward, knowing she was sliding underneath a high-tech sentient robot from another planet.

::Ratchet, how far away are you?:: The pains in his undercarriage had steadily gotten worse, it was like something sharp was jammed into his gears and it was highly uncomfortable.

::We're about 5 minutes out, can you hold on?::

::Ratchet, it hurts really badly, I don't know if I can last.::

::Ask Sam if he has any mechanic friends that can check it out.::

::Affirmative.::

"Medic... Friend." Bumblebee sang through the radio.

"You're a genius, Bumblebee! I just hope Sierra's home..."

With that, Sam rushed off onto the lawn of the next door neighbour's house. Bumblebee hoped they wouldn't mind. There was a revving of engines in the streets nearby and suddenly, the alt forms of Optimus Prime, Ironhide, Ratchet, Jazz, and Sideswipe appeared at the head of the street. Looks like the entire party came. They screeched to a halt in front of Sam's house, their holoforms already activated, and watched as Sam reappeared, pulling a girl by the wrist behind him. The platinum-blonde was wearing a short black top and shorts with a pattern that looked remarkably like the uniforms at NEST.

"That is one damn hot car, Sam." She remarked at she stared at Bumblebee.

::You've got an admirer, Bumblebee.::

::The little femme likes the little fuzzy Bee.::

::Silence, Autobots. We must see why Sam brought her here."

::Mechanic friend.::

* * *

"Sam, you _named_ your car?"

"Ya, doesn't it just give off 'Bumblebee' vibes?"

"...Whatever. Now, shut up and let me work."

"Alright."

With that, I tucked a skateboard under my back and rolled underneath the car chassis. It was absolutely filthy, covered with dirt and grime.

"Dammit, Sam, when was the last time you washed the chassis of your car? It's pretty damn filthy down here. Grab a bucket of warm water and a sponge. I might as well wash your car while I'm down here. It'll make it easier for me to find whatever it is that's jamming your gears."

Sam dashed into the house, seemingly returning with the water and sponge in a few minutes. He knelt down and passed me the warm sponge covered in soap suds. I snagged it and gently began to wipe away the grime caking the bottom of the car. I swore the car rumbled slightly when I began. After a few minutes, I had worked my way to the middle of the car and I was still wiping away the grime. All of a sudden, the horn of the car blared, practically deafening me and causing me to jump, smacking my head against the bottom of the chassis. I rolled out from under the car, absolutely furious.

"SAM! WHAT THE FLIPPING HELL WAS THAT? I WENT DEAF FOR A MINUTE!"

Sam was leaning against a blue truck with flames painted on its side. A Peterbilt 379 semi. Awesome. Turning my head, I saw a Pontiac Solstice and GMC Topkick sitting beside it. Behind those two cars was a Search and Rescue Hummer H2, as well as a scarlet Lamborghini. He looked genuinely surprised when I rolled out from under his car, looking really pissed off.

"What's wrong, Sierra?"

"Either you somehow honked the damn horn from over there or the car honked its own horn." I shook my own head at the two options, rolling back under the Camaro. "Geez, I must be getting too much chlorine in my brain..." I muttered.

* * *

::Bumblebee, what was that! You almost blew the femme's audio receptors out!::

::I believe they are called ears.::

::Whatever!::

::She's washing my interface panel- I can't help it!::

::She. Is. Doing. WHAT?:: Sideswipe's outraged voice almost overloaded Bumblebee's comm systems.

::Help me. It... it feels so nice...::

::Bumblebee, control yourself. Keep your systems from honking, revving or anything else that could potentially injure the femme.::

::I'll try.::

::Whatever you do, make sure you don't overload... That would probably cause you to transform back into a robot. In front of her.::

::Bad.::

::No kidding, Genius.::

* * *

By now, the ringing in my ears had stopped, the entire bottom of the chassis was clean and I was now poking about for whatever was stuck in the gears. As my fingers slowly slid across the gears, I swore I felt the car shiver. But that was impossible.

Just then, my fingers slid across something sharp and metallic stuck in the gears. I gasped when I cut my hand on it and blood dripped down onto the ground beside me.

"DAMMIT!"

I slid out from underneath the Camero, holding my bleeding hand. Sam jumped when he saw the blood.

"Sierra! Are you alright?" He rushed over to me as I grimaced and held my hand.

"Ya, I'm fine. I found whatever was stuck in your car's gears though. Gimme a sec and I'll pull it out."

"You're bleeding though!"

"Just a little scrape, Sam."

"Just to be safe... Ratchet!" He turned to face the assortment of vehicles parked beside the curb. A man stepped out of Search and Rescue Hummer. He wore a medic's uniform and had a small First Aid kit clutched in his hand.

He looked as though he was in the late thirties, with neatly trimmed brown hair, streamed with a few strands of white. Relatively handsome facial features... What caught my attention were his electric blue eyes... Just like mine...

"Your hand?"

"Oh ya, it's just a nick. I'm not going to die or anything."

He sat me down on the hood of the Camaro, cleaning my cut with a little bit of alcohol before bandaging it. He glanced up, accidentally making eye contact with me- his electric blue eyes meeting mine. I sensed his body stiffen slightly when he noticed what color my eyes were. Everyone did that...

Sam, noticing the tense position of Ratchet, nudged him slightly. The medic snapped back to reality and proceeded to give me follow up instructions.

"Make sure not to get any sort of contaminates in there. Change the bandage every few hours to prevent infection. Other than that, you're fine." I nodded at the man, still slightly down from the fact that another person was repulsed by my strange eyes... even if their own eyes were the same color. I watched as Ratchet returned to his vehicle. Sam rubbed my shoulder, noticing how tense I was.

"You ok, Sierra?"

"Ya, I'm fine. Don't worry about me. I'll pull out that sliver of metal and you can be on your way to Mikaela's house."

"Thanks, Big Sis." Sam was such a sweet kid.

Lying on the skateboard again, I slid back under the Camaro and moved back to where I found the shard of sharp metal. Reaching up, I tugged on the obstruction gently, trying to wiggle it out of the gears without damaging the gears. The engine revved once and was silent. Must be my imagination.

* * *

::Help. The piece of metal is stuck inside my...::

::Inside your _where_ exactly, Bumblebee?:: Sideswipe already sounded pissed off.

::My interface panel...::

::WHAT?!::

::The girl is wiggling it and it _arghhh_ is _nghhh_ killing me!::

::Not good...::

::NO FRAG, Sunstreaker!::

::Bumblebee, there's nothing we can do for you. You have to try to hold it back.::

::I'll do my best.::

* * *

The stubborn piece of metal wouldn't dislodge from the chassis of the car.

"Sam, this thing won't budge. Permission to yank?" I heard Sam snicker. "Permission granted."

Without another hesitation, I grabbed a hold of the metal and yanked hard. The instant I did that, all hell broke loose from the Camaro. It honked, revved its engine, the panic alarm turned on and the headlights flashed. I swore I went deaf. Rolling out from under the car, I stared at Sam while covering my ears.

"Sam, your car. Is. Fricken. POSSESSED."

"My car's just kooky."

"Sure is. Now, I'm heading out to the Firing range. You coming?"

"But I have a date-"

"Shut up, Sam, I had AI contact Mikaela through text. You never had a date. Now, you coming or not?"

"Fine."

I hit a hidden button on the back of my dog tags that summoned AI, my Bugatti. In 3 seconds flat, there the love of my life sat. My Bugatti Veyron Super Sport. I bounded over to it and gave it a hug before sliding into the smooth leather front seat.

"Let's go, Baby Sam."

"Wait! Can my friends go?" He gestured at the cars surrounding him. I chuckled to myself softly before smiling.

"Sam, if your friends drive such hot cars, then they can come. But only if they can keep up with my driving."

Sam instantly paled, remembering how fast I like to drive. On average, my car speed was 200 mph but I never got a single speeding ticket. The cops in town knew I could drive at 200 mph with my hands tied behind my back so they never really bothered to arrest me. (Not that they could catch up to my car anyway). I grinned at him.

"Well, if you don't get into your car right now, I'm leaving."

"ALRIGHT, ALRIGHT! I'm going!" He slid into the Camaro I just fixed, buckling up and starting up the engine. Glancing at the other cars, they all started my engines, waiting for me to do the same. I slid the door shut, starting my engine and revving with a lusty roar before rolling down the window. Sam did the same.

"Sammy boy! Race you and your friends there!"

"I'm not in but I'm sure Sides and the others are!"

"Then let's get this party started!"

With that, I floored the gas pedal, shooting down the road at 150 mph.

* * *

::Wow...::

::I like her attitude!:: Jazz, of course.

::Let's get going! Prime, you coming?::

::To keep an eye on all of you.::

::Sureeee.::

::Message from Sam. She drives at 150 mph on a good day. I suggest we get driving.::

::Woah, hot DAMN!::

::Sides, keep your hormone levels down.::

::Geez. I'm going to race that girl. See ya.:: Sideswipe zoomed off down the road after the girl in the Bugatti. Soon, all the bots were gone except Bumblebee and Optimus.

"Sam, that girl, who is she?"

"She's my older sister, not officially but she acts like it."

"Her eyes, they are the same color as our Holoforms' eyes. Is that Bugatti..."

"No, Bumblebee would have sensed something already, wouldn't he?"

"I suppose so. Now let's get moving before we lose them all."

"EAT MY DUST, PRIME!"


	2. Chapter 2

I heard the roar of engines pulling in and slid out of my Bugatti. I reached into the driver's glovebox and pulled out my thigh holsters and twin handguns. Just as I finished strapping them on, a crimson Lamborghini Gallardo. The cars was hot but damn, the driver was hotter.

The guy who stepped out of the crimson Lambo had brown hair with red streaks running through it. He wore a bloody red t-shirt with dark blue jeans and white sneakers. He strolled over to where I stood.

"You've got a fragging hot car! And a fragging hot bod too." Mumbled the guy with brown hair.

That just pissed me off. The first thing this guy had said to me was about my _body_? He was just asking for it. So I gave it to him. I snagged the brunette by the arm, and flipped him with it. When he landed on the ground, I straddled the guy and placed a knee on both wrists, effectively pinning him. Then I whipped out a handgun from my right thigh holster and pressed it into the dead center of his back. I watched as the guy gulped.

"I'm s-s-sorry! I didn't mean it!"

"What? So you think I'm _ugly_, do you?" I snarled and pressed the gun down harder.

"I-I-I didn't mean it like that!"

"Then what DID you mean?"

I was momentarily distracted by the sound of revving engines but I soon returned my attention to the brunette pinned under my knees. "Now," I slid the gun slowly up his back and rested it against his head. At the same time, I leaned down so that my mouth was just beside his ear- my lips brushing against it as I spoke, causing him to shiver. "Tell me your name so that I have a name to engrave on your tombstone."

"S-S-S-Sideswipe, Ma'am!"

"Ma'am? Hn. How old are you?"

"I don't know!"

"I said, HOW OLD ARE YOU?"

"200 something?"

"Are you _toying_ with me?" My voice dropped slowly.

"NONONO! DON'T KILL ME!"

"Fine." I let him up. "I'll just key your car."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! MY PAINTJOB! KILL ME! DON'T HURT MY PAINTJOB!"

I walked over to the red Lamborghini, keys in hand. Hearing rapid footsteps, I knew that the brunette, was running up behind me. I whipped around, grabbed his wrists and using his own momentum, flipped him over my head back onto the ground. We ended up in a position similar to the first one where I was straddling him and pinning him as well. Only this time, I had one gun pressed against his head and another pressed against his back.

"Sierra! Don't kill Sides!"

Turning around I finally realized Sam and his other friends were standing behind me, gaping.

"What? He was annoying me."

"Sierra! They're my _friends_! Please don't kill them."

"Fine. You need more friends anyway." I stuck my tongue out at him and got off the guy he called Sides. "Now, you want to do some introductions or not?"

A man in his early forties stepped forward first. He looked every bit a trucker-probably the driver of the Peterbilt. And he dressed like his truck too. He wore a leather jacket with red and orange flames creeping up the sleeves, a plain white t-shirt underneath and dark blue jeans. Sam gestured at the man. "This is Optimus Prime. He's the driver of the, as you would likely deem, _sexy_ truck." The entire company of men burst into laughter while Optimus turned red. I smirked.

"Sorry, the only _sexy_ vehicle around here is my Bugatti. The truck in my opinion, is a bit of a fat ass." That brought more laughter from the men while I simply grinned at Optimus who was about as red as a tomato. "Not to bring the joke show to a close but can we finish this later? I need to find someone to practice hand-to-hand combat with. Sides, here, didn't offer much fun."

A big, burly, wall-look alike stepped forward. He had black hair, black t-shirt, black jeans, and black shoes but he had electric blue eyes… like me, Sides, Optimus and Ratchet, that grumpy ass medic. "I'll take you on, little girl."

"_Little_ _**girl**_? Oh, you are _so_ going down." My eyes narrowed slightly at him as he settled down into a fighting position. "Bring it."

With a simple lunge, the big guy was in front of me, swinging at my head. As I ducked, my foot whipped around to knock the feet out from underneath him. He fell forward, arms outstretched in an attempt to catch my lithe form. Rolling off to the side, I climbed onto the man's broad back and interlaced my fingers around his throat.

"What exactly is your name?"

"I-Ironhide."

"Okay."

I let go of Ironhide's neck and used his back as jumping platform to land near my car. Opening the door, I slid in again.

"Sam, I'm going to head further up a bit to the Sniper's Nest. Throw the balls up on my signal will you?"

"Sure. Don't hit any of us though if you miss."

"Never missed before, remember?" With a cocky grin, I slammed the door shut and drove off to my personal sniper's nest a few miles away.

* * *

"Sam, how much about that girl do you actually know?" Optimus looked concerned-and he had every right to be. No human should be able to take down Sideswipe and Ironhide in a few moves and definately no human should have never missed a shot in their lives.

"Well," Sam began to fidget under Optimus' sharp scrutiny. "She's the solo daughter of two billionaires, who are always out on business trips and ignoring her. She's been taking hand to hand combat lessons her entire life, an amazing mechanic, and she's my best girl friend and an amazing singer. Her nickname is Phoenix, for her raptor-like vision and fiery don't-mess-with-me attitude. She works part-time as a model to make spending money because her parents say 'If you don't earn it, you don't spend it.' Ehh, you want to know about her personal life too?"

Optimus nodded his head, causing Sam to scratch the back of his head awkwardly. "I don't know if it's really my place to talk about her personal life..."

"This is for our safety, as well as yours, you know."

"Well...she's never had a boyfriend-"

"WHAT?" Sideswipe looked like someone had just hit him in the head. "A femme like THAT has never had a boyfriend? That's just... IMPOSSIBLE!"

"Sideswipe," Optimus began.

"Anyways, she doesn't tell me a lot about her personal life but I know she has MAJOR issues with her parents. Her parents want her to take over their business empire but she absolutely hates business and things to do with finance. Both her parents, as I said before, are always out on business trips to make more money. They don't really care about what she does."

"Why would a creator not care about their creation?" Ratchet looked pissed off and his holoform was holding a wrench. Seriously. Where do all the wrenches come from?

"I think she might be a little nutty. She sometimes talks to me about how she feels like another presence within her mind- like someone else is in her head other than herself. Apparently, that presence has named itself Solus. It gives her warnings and tells her to do stuff but whatever things the voice tells Sierra to do turn out well." All the Autobots exchanged worried glances and Sam caught it. "What, do you know something about this voice?"

"Solus was one of the Dynasty, one of the 7 Original Primes."

"So...? This is just a _voice_, not an actual being inside her head."

"Solus was the only femme in the Dynasty. She had died unwillingly, at the hands of the one she loved."

"But you told me that the Fallen had killed... Oh."

"Yes, Solus had been in love with the Fallen and him with her. But he sacrificed her for the 'greater good'. She could have beaten him in battle-she had been the best warrior out of the entire Dynasty. But the simple idea of offlining her beloved caused her to fall to his hand without a fight. She _broke_ when she saw the Fallen killing what she considered brothers and sisters. The utter grief she felt caused the Matrix to expel part of her consciousness so that it would not be overwhelmed by that grief. Unfortunately, the expelled consciousness traveled into the minds of human femmes that had suffered through experiences like hers. The grief she carried combined with the human's grief would often overwhelm the bearer of the consciousness and lead them to suicide."

"You think Sierra's going to commit suicide?! I know her! She's stronger than that!"

"I believe this friend of yours, Sierra, is different in a way. I think that Sierra's mind has slowly begun to heal Solus' consciousness."

"But I don't understand... Sierra's parents have never killed her or harmed her? Why would Solus' grieving consciousness be drawn to hers?"

"Sam, it does not have to be a physical wound. You told us how Sierra's parents practically abandoned her. In such a young child's eyes, such an abandonment could cause an emotional wound as great as being killed by the one you love."

"I... I never knew Sierra felt such pain in her heart... She never showed me any of it even though she's only 5 years older than me. She always had a cheerful face for me, hugging me when I was sad and playing with me no matter how busy she was. Sierra's always been the one giving me allowance, not my parents... I never once thought about what she went through." Sam trailed off into contemplative silence.

"It is no surprise that this girl's mind would be the one to heal Solus' damaged consciousness."

"She is a kind soul... I hope she will not be dragged into our battle with the Decepticons..."

Sam's cellphone vibrated suddenly, alerting him to a new text.

**Hey Sammy Boy. ~Phoenix**

**_Hey, Phoenix. R u at the Bird's Nest yet? Don't be laying any eggs while you're up there. ~Mikaela's Man_**

**-.- Birds Nest, Phoenix, eggs... You're an absolute RIOT, Sam. Anyway, send up the birds. ~Phoenix**

**_...I'll get my friends to help throw them up. Don't blow up any of their cars with a few well-placed bullets, please. They love their cars. ~Mikaela's Man_**

**Hahaha. More you mention well-placed bullets, I could go for shooting some nuts. ~Phoenix**

**_-.- Seriously? ~Mikaela's Man_**

**You seriously have to change your name. Mikaela's Man? Seriously? ~Phoenix**

**_...Better than yours. ~Mikaela's Man_**

**Shaddup and start chucking. The Phoenix is ready to burn. ~Phoenix**

Chuckling, Sam tucked his phone back into his pocket and turned to the Autobots. He pulled out a large box full of tiny clay discs, about the size of a button.

"Alright, she said the Phoenix is ready to burn. That means, everyone take some of these and start tossing them up in the air, one by one for now." Jazz looked confused.

"Waz the little lady planning on doin' with these dirt circles?"

"She's gonna shoot them down from a few miles away. Did I mention she's a deadly accurate sniper?" All the Autobots looked skeptical, even Optimus. "Alright, Ironhide, throw up a disk."

"..."

A clay disk, commonly known as clay pigeons, was tossed high into the sky. A faraway CRACK sounded as a bullet flew through the air, smashing the disc into smithereens. The dust floated down, landing in hair and on clothing. Everyone looked shocked.

**Sammy Boy, what was that? Just one? ~Phoenix**

**_My friends were skeptical. They only threw one. ~Mikaela's Man_**

**That's no fun. Throw up like 5 at a time. ~Phoenix**

**_Won't you run out of bullets? ~Mikaela's Man_**

**Of course, Stoopid. Stop throwing at 100. ~Phoenix**


	3. Chapter 3

**Unknown POV**

A heavily damaged Decepticon airship was the only thing left behind me after my rampage. It would never fly again-but it had come at a great cost to me. My body was damaged beyond repair and I was so close to offlining, my Cybertronian energy signature wasn't even detectable.

As stasis lock approached my body, I felt a mild orbital pull that gradually began to grew stronger and stronger. Before my optics slid shut, I caught sight of a planet covered in blue and green.

Stasis lock impending…

Override failed…

3…

2…

1…

* * *

**Sierra's POV**

It had been a long day at the shooting range and I was tired beyond belief. With Sam and his friends planning to go away for a few days, I had several days of peace and quiet. After a few laps around the pool, I climbed out to towel off.

A glimmer in the sky caught my attention as I was climbing out. It was moving and appeared to be blazing with fire.

_A comet? But there shouldn't be any at this time of year… Holy mother fraggers! It looks like it's going to crash in the forest at the back of the property! So cool…_ I jumped up, running across the field, despite the fact I was still only wearing a swimsuit.

The ground shook, and the center of the forest _exploded_. I was knocked off my feet but scrambled into the forest quickly. A large, metal heap lay in the middle of a massive, steaming crater.

"What the Primus…"

_Sierra… save him. I've cloaked the nearby barn so his energy signature is undetectable to the others of his kind… I'll awake him for a few moments so you can direct him to the barn. Do it quickly…_

…_Look. He's a giant robot._

_Mech._

_Whatever. Mech. How am I supposed to know he's not going to hurt me?_

_Because I said so. Have I ever let you be harmed?_

…_Cheap shot there._

Well, there ya have it, folks. I have a smart-ass voice in my head and it tells me to do things. And I can talk… think… back to it. But normally, the voice is right.

The hunk of metal suddenly sat up, blue light flooding out of its eyes. As his eyes landed on me, I pointed at the nearby barn. The giant robot-excuse me, MECH- seemed to understand, staggering to its feet and nearly toppling over. After a few tense moments of leaning on a tree, the mech made its way into the barn. He presumably toppled over right after he entered, judging by the large cloud of dust that rose into the air.

"Geez… life is so unfair to me. A voice in my head and now an assignment to save a giant robot? Could things get even worse?"

Suddenly exhausted, I flopped back onto the ground beside the barn and fell asleep. Little did I know, there were 2 curious blue optics watching me from within the barn.

**Unknown POV**

This fleshy was different from the others… I couldn't tell what it was that set her apart though.

She was so unlike the fleshies in the Cybertronian bedtime stories. Even though I am a mech and we were completely different, I could see this little fleshy femme was considered beautiful.

Her limbs were long and slender, a visible layer of toned muscle beneath. Long, white blonde hair had electric blue streaks running through it- the blue being the same shade of blue as my optics.

I watched as the femme's chest rose and fell softly. She seemed to be in a state of recharge. I didn't want to disturb her but it didn't seem right to leave her lying there.

Stretching out a servo, I gently picked the femme up and brought her close to my chest plates, keeping my arm wrapped about her. If I was going to offline, I wanted to offline near such a beautiful femme… even if she's just a fleshy. As she lay close to my chest, a tendril of my spark energy forced its way out. I stared at it in shock.

The blue tendril gently caressed the tiny sleeping form, sending back data and feelings. I felt a sudden jolt of energy run from her tendril and shoot into my body. An alert flashed, telling me my energon reserves were full and self-repair sequences were being initiated. That made me gape at the girl even more.

Who was this girl?

**Sierra's POV**

A gentle humming sound roused me from my precious beauty sleep. There was a gentle blue light curling around my torso-that was where the humming sound came from.

"Fleshy, you're awake."

"Ehh?" I blinked. Where did that voice come from? "Hello? Who are you?"

"My designation is Sunstreaker and I am an Autobot. Thank you for your assistance in my self-repair sequence."

"Assisting you?"

"Yes, you sent a much needed energy boost into me."

"Oh. Really?"

"You have no idea how you did that did you?"

"Nope."

An awkward silence fell over the strange duo in the barn.

"So… I remember falling asleep outside the barm."

"I picked you up and brought you inside. It bothered my spark to leave you outside. Especially since you are not quite… fully armoured."

"Oh. Thank you for bringing me inside then. Do you know what this blue tendril is?"

"It is a tendril of my spark, or human equivalent, my heart. This particular tendril managed to worm its way out of my spark chamber to you. This is the first time this has happened…"

"Oh… Any reason its completely curled around my body?"

"It probably likes the feel of your skin. I've never encountered a fleshy before."

"You know, how am I supposed to hide you, a giant alien mech? It's not like you can park on my driveway or in my garage."

"I beg to differ. I suggest you stand outside the barn for now."

"Okay.."

I staggered to my feet, with Sunstreaker's finger helping push me upright. Slowly but surely, I began to walk forward. However, the blue tendril had other ideas. Its grip tightened and slowly began to drag her back.

"Hey… a little help here?"

Sunstreaker's shining blue optics shifted down to look at me.

"Nothing I can really do…"

"Can you still do whatever it is you wanted to do?"

"Yup."

Gears shifted and metal plates clicked, the tendril of blue light disappearing when it was suddenly cut off. In an instant, the giant mech in front of me was replaced by a battered gold Lamborghini Gallardo.

"Oh. Wow. Now you'll be easier to hide."

* * *

"Alright, Sunstreaker. Let's get started."

I held up a sponge and a hose with a bucket of warm, soapy water. Sunstreaker managed to look terrified. And he was still a car.

"…"

Without a warning, I lifted the hose and soaked Sustreaker with icy cold water. The car jumped about a foot into the air.

"Mother fraggin' Primus! Water is so cold!"

"Behave! Or I'll soak you again!"

As I bent over to soak the sponge, a certain Lamborghini bumped my bum, sending me face-first into the bucket.

"SUNSTREAKER!"

By the time we had finished, both Sunstreaker and I were soaking.

"Dammit, Streaks! Now I have to change. AGAIN!"

A guy flickered into existence beside the Lamborghini. He had white-blonde hair and electric blue eyes, just like me; He wore a black t-shirt with a gold-trimmed leather jacket. Black jeans clad the guy's legs while his feet were in gold Converse sneakers.

"Sunstreaker?"

"Yep. This is my holoform."

"…"

"Acts like a human, talks like a human, feels like a human, blah blah blah."

"So?"

"I get to explore your house now!"

"…"

Epic facepalm*

* * *

I don't know how it happened but Sunstreaker and I ended up snuggled together on the couch, both tired out of our minds.

"Hey, Streaks."

"Yeah?"

"Are there others of your kind?"

"Cybertronians?"

"Ya." I wrapped the fuzzy blanket even closer around myself and burrowed deeper into Sunstreaker's side as we watched the fireplace dance before our eyes. His arm rested lightly around my shoulders, pulling me closer toward him.

"Of course. There's two factions- the Autobots and the Decepticons. Autobots are the good guys. Apparently, there's a bunch of other Cybertronians on Earth."

"No, I mean do you have any family?"

"My creators are dead. I have a twin brother but he is long lost."

"Is he like you? Vain and too stubborn to die?"

"Ya. Vain, stubborn aft."

"I wish I had siblings."

"Ehh? Siblings are annoying. You don't want to have one."

"I do want one. Maybe then my parents would stop trying to mould me into what they want."

"Hmm."

"Tell me… what is your brother's name?"

"Sideswipe."

"W-what?" My eyes were practically popping out of my head. Sideswipe? Sam's friend? "D-Do you know some guys called Ratchet, Ironhide or Optimus?"

"Yup. They're all Autobots like me. Wait… how did you know them?"

"M-my neighbour, Sam. His friends are called Optimus, Ratchet, Ironhide, Jazz and Sideswipe. And the Camaro shivered when I was- Oh fraggin' Primus." I started to hyperventilate. "Sam LIED to me! He-he-he actually LIED to me! My little brother didn't trust me enough to tell me- he LIED!"

"Hey, shh, hey, it's alright. I'm here with you. Why don't you call him up to talk? Maybe he didn't know either."

"Will you stay with me?"

"Of course. Hot mechs and hot femmes have to stay together." That made me smile a bit.

"Thank you, Sunstreaker."

**Sammy Boy ~Phoenix**

_**Wassup? I'm coming home in a few days. Miss me that much? ~Mikaela's Man**_

**When you're back, bring your friends over to my house. ~Phoenix**

_**But my friends are heading back to Diego Garcia. They'll miss their flight. ~Mikaela's Man**_

**I said, bring them. I'll arrange a private flight if needed. ~Phoenix**

_**Ok… ~Mikaela's Man**_

* * *

I stood on my driveway, waiting for Sam and his friends to pull up. Sunstreaker had graciously offered to sit in the garage to give me some privacy first. He was clean, painted, fully repaired, and eager to see his twin.

_Sam… Why?_ The sounds of engines snapped me out of my reverie.

"Sierra? Are you alright?" Sam. No doubt he could see I was pale and tired- after all, I had been crying for almost two days straight.

"Sam.."

"Sierra?"

"Why did you lie to me?"

"What do you mean?"

"Why couldn't you just say it?" I stared at the ground, tears falling. "I know I would have worried for your safety but I would never stop you, would I?"

"Say what?"

That was the last straw. How could he be so clueless? The dam inside me broke and tears came flooding out, along with anger. My knees gave out and I crumpled.

"SAY THAT YOUR FRIENDS ARE DAMN ALIEN MECHS!" I snapped my head up to look at him and his friends. My normally calm electric blue eyes, burned with fury. He and his friend were pale.

"Who told you?"

"I did." Sunstreaker's warm, familiar voice reverberated through my bones as he drove out of the garage and transformed.

"Sunstreaker…" I could feel the shock of the other Autobots, especially Sideswipe. The mech in question knelt down before me, pushing Sam off to the side.

"Sweetspark, are you all right?"

"Am I alright?" My voice was but a whisper. "Are you kidding me? I just found out the boy I call my younger brother has been lying to me about almost everything!" Anger and shock tinged my voice as I continued to rant. "Of course I'm fine. Actually, I'm better than fine! I'm absolutely fraggin fine! I'm absolutely dandy!" I took a long, shuddering breath.

"Go speak with your brother. I'm sure you have much to talk about. While you're at it, maybe you'll find something you'll want to lie about to me, too." I staggered to my feet, eyes red and raw. Sam reached for my arm but I brushed him off before entering my house. Without turning to look at any of them, I finished my rant.

"Why should I care if any of you lied to me, though? All of you are just going to leave me. Just like Dad and Mom." I turned slightly, not crying anymore. I had no tears left to cry. "Sam, take care of Sunstreaker… please. I've arranged a private jet for all of you. It's on standby at the airport. Just tell the pilot where you want to go."

"Sierra, WAIT!"

"No, Sam. I'm done. Goodbye. I never want to see any of your faces again. Sunstreaker… that you for staying by my side for the past few days. Make sure to keep your family close. Before they slip away… Just like how mine did."

The front door creaked shut and I fastened all the locks. Wobbling over to the couch, I collapsed on it and fell into a deep, dreamless sleep.

**3rd Person POV**

"Sierra…"

Sam looked like someone had just struck him. Never, never had he seen his older sister meltdown like that-to be so exposed, so vulnerable. It didn't fit her at all.

"Sunstreaker? Is that really you?"

Sideswipe looked shocked, overjoyed and furious at the same time but Sunstreaker wasn't even looking at him, he was looking at the door where Sierra had disappeared.

"Sweetspark… I promised I'd never leave you and I meant that."

"Sunstreaker."

The golden mech looked up at the Prime. Optimus looked mildly perturbed by the situation but he decided to leave it for now.

"We are leaving for the airport now, transform and roll out." Anger flared in Sunstreaker's spark.

"You're just going to _leave_ her here? Crying and devastated?"

"There is nothing we can do. She requested we leave so we should respect her wishes."

The dark night skies opened and the roiling clouds cried for the girl in the house, pouring down cars, mechs and humans alike.

"I will remain here. I promised her I'd never leave her and I intend to keep that promise."

"Then remain. Autobots, Roll out!"

Sideswipe reached out for his twin but Sunstreaker turned away.

"Go."

**Sierra's POV**

I stood in a world of blazing sand, filled with scorching wind. There was no one around at all.

"Hello?"

"Sierra, I have called you here for a reason. I am Solus."

"The voice in my head?"

"Yes. You are the bearer of my grieving consciousness. The grief it contains has lead many to suicide and I wish to atone for it through you."

"…How? I've already lost everything. Sam lied to me, my parents abandoned me and Sunstreaker is gone, isn't he?"

"Sunstreaker promised to stay by your side. Watch." An image twisted into existence before Sierra's eyes. It depicted a familiar golden Lamborghini parked under a tree, rain streaming down its hood, making it look like it was crying. "He sits outside your house, waiting for you."

"… Then let me return to him."

"I summoned you here, to warn you. Hold true to who you are, remember who you are fighting for. A time will come when you will no longer be able to go on your own strength. Learn to rely on those around you."

"Okay…"

"Oh. I'll send ya right back. Get on a flight to Diego Garcia. I will send an Autobot to escort you back to their base. And to you know."

"Solus, thank you. For everything."


	4. Chapter 4

Tessa belongs to Primary Mechanisms by UlurNaga. - READ IT.

Don't own anything... except for Sierra. :P

* * *

I slid the door to the garage open, locking it in place and looking at the soaking golden Lamborghini. It let out a sneeze, causing the entire car to jump.

"Sunstreaker…" Walking out into the rain, I stood in front of the car. "You stayed?"

"ACHOO! Of course. ACHOO! I did make a promise, you know. A warrior- ACHOO –never breaks their promises!"

I giggled softly, ignoring the rain that was soaking through my clothing. "Thanks, Dandelion." The car growled and I wrapped my arms around its hood. "Come inside the garage. I'll dry you off."

Sunstreaker drove forward into the garage, with me still hanging on his hood. The bucket of warm water was already ready, along with the soft towels. I slid off the hood, grabbing the sponge and running it over the car. It shivered.

"Is the water too cold?"

"No, it's fine." Shiver* "It's great."

"…Then why exactly are you shivering?"

"Because it feels nice?"

"Oh."

Sunstreaker and I fell into a comfortable silence, him sitting there and me wiping the sponge over his alt form.

"Hey, Sunstreaker?"

"Hm?"

"When I was asleep, I travelled into this desert place. I met Solus and she warned me."

"Solus? As in the femme P-p-ACHOO! Prime? EHH? What did she say?"

"She told me to learn to rely on others."

"I don't understand why she told you that but there must be a reason for that. But, I'll always stay by your side."

"Thank you, Sunstreaker. You know... Solus is kinda weird."

"Yah, I know."

"Anyway, she told me to go to Diego Garcia with you. I've arranged us both a private plane there."

"I'm going to be in so much trouble back on base."

"What did you do?"

"…I kinda screamed at Optimus…"

"Dandelion-"

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!"

"...Alright, _Sunflower_, you're fragged, putting it simply."

"I had noooo idea."

* * *

"Alright, I think that's everything. My archery bow, quiver, sniper rifle, katana and duffle bag! Yup! I'm done."

"…Are you even allowed to bring weapons onboard a plane?"

"Hahaha. It's my personal jet so it's fine."

"Come on, let's get going."

Slinging my bag into Sunstreaker's passenger seat, I slid into the driver's seat and grinned at the mirrors.

"So, hot stuff, when doya want to go?"

The engine revved and rumbled underneath my feet as we shot off down the road toward the airport where a jet awaited us.

* * *

::Hey, OP, me and Sierra will be arriving in airport soon. ETA 30 minutes, maximum.:: ~Sunstreaker_  
_

::I will send someone to pick you up. You do know you are in trouble for disobeying orders and back talking, right?:: ~Optimus

::I'm looking forward to it.:: ~Sunstreaker

::What?:: ~Optimus

::Sarcasm, OP, sarcasm.:: ~Sunstreaker

* * *

::Sideswipe, Sunstreaker and the girl will be arriving at the airport. Go pick them up.:: ~Optimus

::ALRIGHT! My partner in crime is coming! MUHAHAHAHA!:: ~Sideswipe

::…Bring Lennox.:: ~Optimus

::That means I'm going as well.:: ~Ironhide

::Just go. Get back soon, Galloway's coming in for a visit.::

::The grumpy fleshy?:: ~Sideswipe

::Can I blast him to the pit and back again yet?:: ~Ironhide

::No, Ironhide. You may not.:: ~Optimus

Optimus cut the com-link off and watched as a black GMC Topkick and a crimson Lamborghini Gallardo shot out of the base.

* * *

I stepped out of the jet, dufflebag slung around my shoulders. Two cars sat on the tarmac and a man in uniform leaned against the Topkick.

"Oh. A welcoming party. Yay."

Sunstreaker's alt form rolled up behind me, nudging the back of my legs. I whipped around and smacked him on the hood, none too gently, I might add.

"Stupid Sunflower." I mumbled.

"STOP CALLING ME THAT!"

"Ok, Mustard."

"BIRDIE!"

"TIN CAN!"

"FLESHY!"

"ALIEN!"

We both completely forgot that there were three people... er, two mechs and a human... sitting on the tarmac behind us gaping.

"Ehem." The military man cleared his throat, causing both Sunstreaker and I to jump.

"WHAT!?" We shouted simultaneously. I whipped around to face the annoying Lamborghini behind me.

"STOP COPYING ME!"

"YOU STOP COPYING ME!"

"YOU STARTED IT!"

"YOU STARTED IT!"

"SHUT UP!"

"YOU SHUT UP!"

This time, the giant black Topkick revved its engine. I snapped my attention to the trio.

"What?"

"Are you Sierra?"

"I am."

"I am William Lennox, but just call me Will. The Topkick is Ironhide, weapons specialist for the Autobots. And the Gallardo is Sideswipe,"

"Sunstreaker's brother." I finished. Will raised an eyebrow but continued on.

"Follow us, we will take you to the base."

"Anything I should know before we reach there? You tensed when you said the word base."

"Very perceptive. The liaison between the Autobots and the American government is arriving today and to say it mildly, he is a pain in the aft."

"Aft?"

"Cybertronian swear words. You pick them up whether you want to or not."

"..."

* * *

By the time we arrived at the NEST base, there was a helicopter sitting infront of the hangar. Judging by Will's groan, Galloway and company had probably already arrived. When we walked into the hangar, I couldn't help but chuckled quietly. A tiny man in a suit was shouting at an absolutely, MASSIVE blue and red mech. Curiously, there was a woman sitting on the mech's shoulder.

"Is the suit your liaison?"

"Yup."

"Do you think he realizes that he could be smooshed in an instant?"

"Nope."

"Is he going to be smooshed? 'Cuz that would be quite entertaining to watch."

"As much as we wish he could be smooshed, the Autobots will not harm humans- Especially Optimus. However annoying the humans might be."

"Aww, dammit. Who's the girl?"

"Tessa. She's our resident mechanic and Optimus' sparkmate."

"Sparkmate?"

"Cybertronian equivalent of wife. Takes 'till death do us part' to a whole new level. The process of sparkbonding with Prime took care of her... aging problem."

"...You're saying she's practically immortal?"

"Yup."

"So if she's the Prime's wife, why is your liaison ragging on about her 'presence on base'?"

"They had an... altercation the last time they met and now, he hates her. He's constantly trying to get rid of her because 'civilians should not be on base'. It's a bunch of bull, if you ask me."

"...Wow. What an ASS."

Unfortunately, Sierra accentuated the last word a little too loudly and caused the suit to turn around.

* * *

Sierra's POV

"Another civili- OH!"

His eyes widened when he realized who he was speaking to. Obviously he had recognized me, even though the others hadn't yet. I smirked, realizing that I knew this pathetic little man.

"Theodore Galloway. I would say it's nice to see you again but then I'd be lying."

"S-s-SIERRA?" The man was practically shaking in his dress shoes.

"Sierra, do you know Galloway?" Will was looking pretty surprised.

"Of course I know lil' Theo here. He used to be my personal butler. And he was pretty good at it too." Galloway's face blanched while everyone else's mouths twitched. Obviously, he hadn't told anyone about that part of his past. "Oh, did you not want me to say that?"

"Y-y-YOU!" He launched himself at me, hands outstretched. I shook my finger in a disapproving manner.

"Bad, Galloway. Down boy, down. Or I'll pull a few strings and getcha banished to Alaska."

"You wouldn't."

"Yes, I would. Now, what were you _speaking_ to Optimus about?" I grinned cheekily at Optimus and Tessa. The mechanic in question was lowered to the ground and approached me. I slung an arm around the shorter woman's shoulders and turned to face her. "You are Tessa, correct?"

"Yes."

"So, is lil' Theo being a pest?" The woman smiled at me.

"Yes, he is." My face and eyes emptied of emotion completely as I turned to face the quivering Galloway. There was a large puddle on the concrete below him.

"Mr. Galloway. Is there a _problem_ with Tessa's presence on base? As far as I have heard, she is Optimus' equivalent of a wife and therefore she belongs by his side. She will remain on base and _I_ will take complete responsibility for any situations that may arise due to her presence. With that said, I believe your departure is imminent, is it not, Theodore Galloway?" My voice was deadly calm as I finished speaking. I could hear the quiet protests from Tessa.

"But-"

"You know what position you hold and what position I hold. You _will_ listen to me and you _will_ leave this INSTANT!" I shouted the last word, causing Galloway to turn and bolt for his helicopter. In just 5 minutes, the aircraft was out of side, beyond the horizon.

"Sierra?" Will had come up beside me, looking concerned.

"I'm fine, Will. I just need some fresh air."

I pressed my hand against my forehead and walked out of the hangar, ignoring both Autobots and humans alike. "I can't believe I did that again..."

* * *

"I believe humans say a penny for your thoughts?"

I glanced up, to see the last mech I expected. Optimus Prime stood there, as regal and tall as ever.

"May I sit?" I shrugged and his gigantic metal aft landed on the sand beside me. "Now tell me, what is bothering you?"

"… Freedom is the right of all sentient things, right?"

"That is true."

"What bothers me is the fact that all my life, I have had so much influence but so little freedom. It disturbs me- makes me feel like an object to be controlled, a non-sentient being."

"I do not understand."

"I was raised into an influential family. Whenever I wanted something, I got it. But this influence came with strings- in order to use this power, I had to become the person my parents wanted me to become."

"You had no freedom because your parents dictated your every move, correct?"

"Yes, but when I grew, I eventually met a few of my parents' expectations. They introduced society to my presences as their daughter- the sole daughter and heiress of their empire. I became well known and respected. I became popular- not because of who I was but because of who I was related to and what position I held in society. I was never allowed to do things that I wanted to do, in fear that I would shame the family name."

"Because of your status in society, you had certain rules forced upon you that removed your personal freedom."

"Correct. I never enjoyed using my status to get my way. When I pulled rank on Galloway, I was reminded of my parents. Pulling rank to get their way was something that they would definately do and that was exactly what I did to Galloway. I'm turning into my parents, Optimus, and I hate every single moment of it."

"I do not believe that. Your parents, as you say, 'pulled rank' to achieve an outcome that was beneficial to them. However, what you did to Galloway was far from what your parents did. You pulled rank to help another person, not yourself. That is the defining difference between you and your parents. You lead your own life and do not have to conform to the unsaid rules that accompany your position."

"I'd say I believe you but what about you? From what I've seen so far, you seem to be very conforming to the rules that accompany the position of Prime- leader of the Autobots. Aren't you in the same position? You are respected- are you not worried you are simply respected due to your position?"

"True, perhaps I am only respected by some because of my title of Prime. Rules are meant to be guidelines, not walls to surround your life. Others do not always understand what course is the best for us- they can only offer opinions and attempt to sway or deceive you with the influence from their own positions in your life."

I sat there on the beach, contemplating the giant mech's words. He and I were alike in many ways- we were both leaders of a sort. We both had people we treasured and inevitably people... or in his case, mechs, that we hated. Originally, I had assumed the magnificent and regal leader of the Autobots would be completely arrogant but I was wrong.

"Thanks, OP."

"OP?"

"You're name is Optimus Prime, right? The first two letters of Optimus and Prime are O and P, hence OP."

"Oh. What are you thanking me for?" Facepalm*

"For giving me advice. How about we head back to base, huh?"

"Yes. Climb on."

The tall mech placed a hand on the ground beside me and I climbed on.

* * *

"Sierra! Are you alright?"

Sunstreaker had bolted over to me, practically snatching me off Prime's hand. He then proceeded to turn me upside down, checking for any injuries. I began to feel woozy as the stupid golden mech continued to hold me upside down.

"Sunstreakerrrrrrrrr I don't feel too good..."

"What? Where does it hurt?"

"Blood-"

"WHAT? BLOOD? WHERE DID YOU CUT YOURSELF?"

"Head-"

"YOU HAVE A CUT ON YOUR HEAD? RATCHET!"

"Sunstreaker, you are holding her upside down. I suggest you flip her right side up before she purges the contents of her stomach onto you." Just as Ratchet finished saying that, my lunch rushed out of my mouth and all over the gold twin's armor.

"MY PAINT JOB!"

"Oops."

The vain mech dropped me, forgetting the fact I was hanging about 10 feet above the ground. Fortunately, I was able to twist in mid air and land on my feet. Glancing at the fuming Autobot that was covered in my puke, I bolted out of the room and into the halls.

"MURDER BLOODY MURDER!"


End file.
